slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-5963456-20130124163835/@comment-5963456-20130216104458
Tak szczerze dla mnie te całe potyczki i śluzaki to jest najmniej ciekawy temat. Nudny wręcz - naoglądałam się tego w Dragon Ballu kiedy byłam w podstawówce i w Pokemonach jak byłam w gimnazjum. teraz mnie to nie cieszy a Wiedźmin mnie rozpuścił w tematyce odcieni szarości zamiast standardowej czerni-i-bieli dobra i zła :P Też dotastałam na Dragonballu i Pokemonach, na Wiedźminie również. Czego oczekiwałabym po Slugterze, a czego się nie doczekam, to tego, żeby to wszystko nie było takie cukierkowe: po co mi oglądać potyczki skoro wiem, że i tak Eli wygra rzucając marne teksty. Nie wszystko bohaterom powinno iść tak łatwo. Widz powinien czuć obawę, miejscami lęk, czy na pewno wszystko się uda, czy bohater przeżyje. Dobrze było by, gdyby czasem po uderzeniu przez śluzaka i walnięciu głową w litą skałę ktoś zemdlał, miał siniaki i chociaż kurz na śnieżnobiałym kołnierzyku nienaruszonej koszuli, a nie... Co by się nie działo: Eli zawsze wygra, a przed każdym śluzakiem wykona unik w ostatniej chwili i ocali przyjaciół... Miejscami mam ochotę powiedzieć wręcz: Bitch, please. tu znowu nadmienię tego nieszczęsnego Generatora Reksa, w którym świat przedstawiony jest naprawdę niepokojący (polecam, jeśli nie widziałaś) - jego jedynym minusem był jego plus - świat przedstawiony był zbyt niepokojący a Man od Action trochę zbyt zaszarżowali i jeszcze go podkręcili, no i serial skończył się jak się skończył. Ja jestem zawiedziona. Osobiście bardziej do gustu przypadał mi Storm Hawks, jeżeli mówimy o dziełach NerdCorps, Slugterra posiada zbyt dużo zapożyczeń z tamtej serii co jakoś mnie drażni. ale ogółem Slugterra jest "dobra do obiadu". Reksa całego nie oglądałam, z braku czasu (akurat leciał nie w tę porę, kiedy byłam dyspozycyjna) ale sporo odcinków obejrzałam. Sama postać Rexa i pomysł nietypowy i nie powiem, oglądało mi się go przyjemnie. A co do NerdCorps to ich projekty wciąż nie mogą się przebić na tyle, żeby osiągnąć prawdziwy sukces. Po prostu albo brakuje pomysłu wgniatającego w ziemię, albo pomysł jest a wykonanie leży. Ja się zastanawiam, czy nie lepiej dla nich byłoby puścić do obiegu coś zbudowanego warstwa po warstwie z przesłaniem, z takim'' jajem'', żeby naprawdę ten serial był jeden jedyny i budził emocje. Tego brakuje. Czegoś, że serial można albo kochać albo nienawidzić, bo coś, co budzi emocje - jest zapamiętywane i przynosi zyski. A podobieństwa do Storm Hawks - fakt, są. Zaczynając na postaci dubbingującej Eli'a i Aerrow -.- :D Dla Cartoon Network i Disney'a chyba też. Najbardziej liczy się sprzedaż zabawek związanych z serialem, nawet bardziej od oglądalności. dużo dobrych tytułów tak upadło m.in. Generator Rex czy Sym-bionic Titan (POLECAM!). W przypadku ben 10 pomysłów na zabawki jest mnóstwo, bo i omnitriksy i figurki kosmitów w które zamienia się Ben to da się zrobić itp. itd. Wszystko zależy od tego, czy serial puścili w dobrym momencie i czy napewno do odpowiedniej grupy widzów. Slugterze też prędzej czy później wróżę upadek, bo z tego co widzę na NerdCorps jest mowa tylko o 39 odcinkach, a na żadne pytania nie odpowiadają. A dobijałam się im na Twittera, Facebooka (nerdcorpsu i slugterry), na stronie Slugterry również, DisneyXD i od razu pisałam do NerdCorps, ale nikt mi nie raczył odpowiedzieć. :D mnie bardziej interesuje dwuznaczność Willa czy Klanu Cienia. To, że Burpy wiele wie ale nic nie może powiedzieć - z przyczyn czysto technicznych. To, że Eli nie jest taki pewny praworządności swojego ojca. I tym czy opieka społeczna nie wszczęła dochodzenia w sprawie zniknięcia Eli'a xD Ach, właśnie! Kolejną fajną rzeczą, jest to, że stopniowo pokazują Eli'owi, że ich ojciec nie był takim nieustraszonych bohaterem, idolem i wzorem do naśladowania, jak uważał w dzieciństwie. Właśnie ten fakt, że Eli dorastał bez ojca mając za jedyny obraz w głowie to, jakim go miał. Wiadomo, że dzieci w rodzicach nie widzą wad. Potem dopiero dorastają i zauważają coraz więcej niedopowiedzeń, nieporozumień i mankamentów. Dlatego teraz to na niego tak nagle spadło i naruszyło nieco poglądy. Fakt, to było fajne. Opieka społeczna! Wiesz co mnie w takich serialach jeszcze irytuje? Że jest tyle nielogiczności! Ja wiem, że kreując ten świat i pisząc scenariusze robili to pod małego widza, którego nie obchodzi to, skąd się ludzie wzieli w ST, kto im tam tlenu dostarcza, jak udaje im się tam przeżyć (skąd się bierze światło -.- skoro powinna tam być istna ciemnica), z kim mieszkał Eli (skoro nie zostało powiedziane nic o matce czy babci nawet). Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nikt nie zadawał pytań po jego zniknięciu w ściekach, ani że przez tyle lat po utracie ojca on po prostu sobie mieszkał, robił zakupy za wyimaginowane pieniądze i chodził na swoje wywiadówki w zastępstwie za Willa. Jest tyle niedopowiedzeń, że mnie szlak turystyczny trafia po prostu... A wystarczyłoby tylko napomknąć, żeby Eli się zainteresował tylko dlaczego, jak, co i po co i zapytał Trixie skąd tu sie tlen bierze, a nie latał z blasterem po całych dniach gwiazdorząc i udając króla świata :D